Gali/G1
Gali byłą mądrą i silną Toa Mata Wody i członkiem drużyny, której celem było przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha. Po wpadnięciu do komnaty Zenergizowanego Protodermis zmieniła się w Toa Nuva Wody. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Gali i reszta jej drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce i zostali później przetransportowani na Daxię. Gdy obudzili się po raz pierwszy, głos należący do Toa Helryx wyjawił im ich imiona i cel. Trenowani byli później przez Hydraxona, ćwicząc walkę, pracę zespołową i umiejętności. Gali zmierzyła się z Hydraxonem na pustyni, zmuszając ją do nauczenia się walki w nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Po starciu uwolnił swego Tropiciela Energii, Spinaxa by ją schwytał, po tym jak dał jej kilka chwil na ucieczkę. Innym zadaniem było uzyskanie jej Kanohi Kaukau z drzewa, co uczyniła z pomocą Lewy, pokazując istotę pracy zespołowej. Gali udało się szybko zaprzyjaźnić ze swymi pobratymcami, chociaż i ona i inni mieli problem z dogadywaniem się z Kopaką. Po zakończeniu treningu, Toa Mata zostali wysłani do Karda Nui by chronić pracujących tam Av-Matoran. Sześciu Toa chroniło Matoran przed Rahi, będące pod wpływem dziwnych kolców energetycznych, jak również przed myślącymi błyskawicami Avohkah. Po tygodniach walk z Avohkah, one i Rahi zostały ostatecznie odpędzone, pozwalając Av-Matoranom na ukończenie ich pracy i opuszczenie Karda Nui. Gali była podziwiana przez Av-Matoranina imieniem Takua, który sam chciał stać się Toa. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili później resztę drużyny w głąb Codrexu, kulistego budynku na równinach Karda Nui. Właz natychmiastowo zamknął się za nimi, więżąc ich w środku. Dwoje Toa szybko wyjaśnili ich przeznaczenie, którym było doprowadzenie do przebudzenia Mata Nui. Narastające na zewnątrz Burze Energii zmusiły niechętnych Toa do wejścia do Kanistrów Toa, w których pozostali przez tysiące lat. Kanistry miały zostać wystrzelone w niebo po Wielkim Katakliźmie i wylądować na wyspie Mata Nui. Jednakże, przez usterkę w kanistrach te wylądowały w morzu otaczającym wyspę. Przez tysiąć lat kanistry dryfowały, zawierając wewnątrz śpiących Toa, dopóki Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, co aktywowało sygnał, który przyzwał kanistry na wybrzeża wyspy. Mata Nui 'Poszukiwania Masek' Kanister Toa Gali wylądował w wodach Ga-Wahi. Nie posiadała żadnych wspomnień jej poprzedniego życia oprócz własnego imienia i jedynie instynktownej wiedzy o jej mocy żywiołu. Gdy płynęła przez wody Mata Nui, została zaatakowana przez Tarakavę. Uciekła jednak, przyzywając falę, która wyrzuciła ją na brzeg. Tam weszła do gęstej dżungli. Gali spotkała się później z pozostałymi Toa, Kopaką, Tahu, Lewą, Pohatu i Onuą, po czym zaczęli dyskusję na temat ich podobnego przybycia na wyspę. Gali, która nie miała jeszcze okazji by odwiedzić swą odpowiadającą jej wioskę, Ga-Koro, została poinformowana w szczegółach o ostatnim uścisku Makuty na Mata Nui i ukrytych maskach Kanohi. Wiedząc, że istotnym jest odnalezienie tych masek, Tahu, Gali, Pohatu i Onua zgodzili się równocześnie by pracować w parach, przy czym Kopaka i Lewa woleli działać osobno. Zaczęły się kłótnie, przerwane jednak przez burzę wywołaną mocą ich wroga, Teridaxa. Toa zgodzili się co do rozdzielenia i osobno zaczęli poszukiwania masek. Pakari]] Gali zaczęła od odwiedzenia jej wioski, zapoznając się z Ga-Matorankami i Turagą Nokamą. Odwiedziła później domenę Le-Wahi, gdzie Lewa ocalił ją przed złowieszczymi wodami manipulowanymi przez Makutę. Podróżując pod wodą by dotrzeć do własnego celu, została raz jeszcze zaatakowana przez Tarakavę, lecz udało jej się uwięzić Rahi w podwodnej jaskini. Po tym wspięła się na górskie szczyty by odzyskać maskę Kanohi, Miru. Złapana w lawinę, użyła mocy maski by wznieść się i wylądować bezpiecznie na ziemi. Jednakże gdy wylądowała, Toa została zaatakowana znienacka przez Nui-Jagę i Tarakavę, będąc jednak ocaloną przez spóźnioną pomoc Tahu. Gdy starcie dobiegało końca, Gali została uderzona przez Tarakavę i wylądowała w morzu, tracąc przytomność. Wtedy doznała wizji Wairuhy i Akamaia, którzy przepowiedzieli swoje przyjście. Gali wynurzyła się na brzeg, gdzie czekał na nią Tahu i poinformował o kolejnym spotkaniu Toa. Spotkanie zostało raz jeszcze przerwane przez Teridaxa, który uwolnił na Toa przeróżne Rahi i odwrócił ich żywioły przeciwko nim. Pokonując przeszkody Teridaxa, Toa przyrzekli, że nie spoczną dopóki Mata Nui nie będzie bezpieczne. Gali, Onua i Kopaka udali się do Ga-Wahi i wypłynęli pod wodę by odzyskać jedną z masek Tahu. Po zwyciężeniu Tarakavy, zdali sobie sprawę z zależności pomiędzy Zakażonymi Kanohi, które nosiły Rahi, a ich kapryśnym zachowaniem Gali opuściła grupę na krótko by ocalić jej wioskę przed kolejną Tarakavą, która uwięziła jej lud pod wodą. Po starciu zdjęła z niej zakażoną maskę. Opuściła wioskę krótko po pokonaniu Rahi by pomóc w odzyskaniu pozostałych masek. Podczas poszukiwań Gali, jak inni Toa, zebrała Kamień Makoki. Gdy Tahu celowo podpalił drzewo bez zastanowienia się nad konsekwencjami, Gali zdenerwowała się na niego, jako że jego bezmyślne czyny mogły spowodować szkodę Rahi i dżungli. Szybko zakończyli jednak spór i udali się z resztą Toa do Kini-Nui, gdzie uzyskali Złote Kanohi. Wkrótce pojawiła się Kompania Kronikarza i przyrzekła, że będzie bronić świątyni gdy Toa udadzą się pokonać Teridaxa. Zanim Toa Mata zeszli do podziemi, Gali pomówiła z Takuą i stworzyła mentalną więź z Matoraninem, dzięki czemu będzie mógł widzieć co dzieje się z Toa i opisać tę opowieść gdy Toa wrócą jako zwycięzcy. Po tym Toa zeszli do Mangaii używając zebranych kamieni Makoki. Tam, zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch strażników Manas, przytłaczając ich z niebywałą łatwością. Gali i Kopaka przypomnieli sobie o wizji Toa Kaita i uformowali z pozostałymi Akamaia i Wairuhę. Odkrywając, że wieże energii utrzymywały Manasy przy sile, zniszczyli je, przez co Rahi zamarzły. Gdy Toa Kaita zbliżali się do wewnętrznej groty Teridaxa, zostali rozdzieleni z powrotem w sześciu Toa. Więź, którą Gali stworzyła z Takuą, także została złamana, przez co Gali musiała wezwać Matoranina by ich znalazł, żeby wypełnił swój obowiązek jako kronikarz. Gali i reszta zmierzyli się z Toa Cienia, pokonując ich dopiero wtedy, gdy zaakceptowali ich jako manifestacje swego wewnętrznego mroku. Wchodząc do komnaty Teridaxa, Toa zostali przywitani przez Makutę w formie Matoranina noszącego zakażoną maskę, którą przyjął, by zdezorientować Toa. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Teridax przyjął formę wijącej się chaotycznej pustki i zaatakował. Łącząc swoje Moce Żywiołów, Toa Mata udało się przepędzić Makutę. Zwyciężając, Toa zostali przeteleportowani na powierzchnię. 'Inwazja Bohroków' Po pojawieniu się w Kini-Nui, ziemia zaczęła się tajemniczo trząść, sygnalizując przebudzenie Bohroków. Toa udali się do Ta-Koro wedle prośby roztrzęsionego Ta-Matoranina Kapury, gdzie odkryli, że zostało ono zaatakowane przez roje Pahraków i Kohraków. Gali i Lewa połączyli swe moce by stworzyć burzę, która rozproszyła kreatury. Vakama pojawił się po tym i wyjaśnił legendy Bohroków. Podkreślił też istotę zebrania Krana w zbrojach Bohroków w celu ich powstrzymania. W późniejszy czasie Gali i Pohatu zastawili pułapkę w Po-Koro w celu zaatakowania znienacka roju Tahnoków. Gdy Tahnoki przechodziły przez kanion, Pohatu uruchomił pułapkę, zalewając teren, dzięki czemu Gali mogła zanurkować w wodzie i zebrać Krana nieświadomych Tahnoków. Mimo, iż udało jej się zebrać kilka Krana, Tahnoki wkrótce oprzytomniały, zmuszając Gali i Pohatu do ucieczki. Gdy Gali i pozostała piątka Toa zebrali osiem wariantów Krana, zeszli do Gniazd Bohroków. Tam, znaleźli sześć drzwi z ośmioma wejściami na każdych, w które umieścili zebrane Krana. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując sześć zbroi Exo-Toa, które przywdziali. Gali i jej towarzysze wkrótce zmierzyli się z Bahrag, królowymi rojów. Toa użyli Elektro-Rakiet by przyciągnąć do siebie Bahragi, ale szybko odkryli, że stawały się one tym silniejsze, im bliżej siebie się znajdowały. W wynikającej z tego bitwie Toa szybko zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że pancerze ograniczają ich moce, po czym porzucili je. Łącząc swe moce żywiołów, uwięzili Bahrag w klatce Protodermis. Królowe Bohroków zostały uwięzione, a Toa wpadli do komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Na wskutek jej działania przemienili się w Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Każdy Toa Nuva otrzymał potężniejszą maskę, zwaną Kanohi Nuva, inne bronie i silniejszy pancerz, jak również zyskali większą kontrolę nad swymi mocami żywiołu. W każdej z ich Suva w odpowiednich wioskach pojawiły się Symbole Nuva, które były połączone z ich mocami żywiołowymi. Po wydostaniu się z przewodów, Tahu użył swojej Hau Nuva by ochronić ich przed spadającymi głazami. Łącząc moce Miru Nuva i Kakamy Nuva, udało im się wylecieć z zawalającej jaskini. Toa napotkali po drodze renegatów Tahnok, których pokonali przy użyciu swych nowych mocy. Po tym wylecieli na powierzchnię. Toa Nuva wrócili na powierzchnię jako potężniejsze istoty i przetestowali swoje nowe moce, dzieląc się na dwie drużyny i walcząc przeciwko sobie. Gdy Tahu i Kopaka zaczęli tracić nad sobą panowanie, Gali zatrzymała walkę. Po tym, Toa zdecydowali się raz jeszcze chronić swych wiosek oddzielnie, co spotkało się z protestem Gali. Gali wściekła się na Onuę, że nie próbował zaradzić podzieleniu, mimo widocznych wątpliwości. Wkrótce po tym pojawiła się szóstka elitarnych Bohroków zwanych Bohrok-Kal. Udało im się ukraść symbole Nuva, przez co Toa Nuva stracili swe moce żywiołu. Toa Nuva zebrali się razem, mówiąc o tajemniczych kradzieżach. Nagle pojawiły się Bohrok-Kal, które wyjaśniły ich misje by uwolnić Bahrag, po czym zażądały informacji o ich lokalizacji. Toa odpowiedzieli, że Bahrag przepadły i próbowali zaatakować. Elitarne Bohroki z łatwością pokonały pozbawionych mocy Toa, powalając ich do nieprzytomności. Po przebudzeniu, Bohrok-Kal zniknęły, a Tahu podzielił drużynę na dwie grupy, przy czym Onua, Pohatu i Gali zostali wysłani z powrotem do Gniazda Bohroków by odnaleźć uwięzione Bahrag. Hahli znalazła później Gali próbującą kontrolować fale bez swoich mocy, po czym poprosiła Turagę Nokamę o pomoc. Gali przeżyła i za radą Nokama, udała się wraz z nią by znaleźć Kakamę Nuva w tunelu, którym Toa Metru uciekli z Metru Nui. Gali została zamknięta przez Nokamę, żeby mogła nauczyć się lekcji i uspokoić samą siebie. Gali odkryła rzeźby Toa Metru i w jednym z nich rozpoznała prawie Nokamę. Postanowiła jednak kontynuować szukanie Kanohi. W trakcie zobaczyła coś, co wzięła za świecące ryby, lecz w rzeczywistości były to ślepia ogromnej ośmiornicy. Ośmiornica ruszyła ku niej w szarży, lecz Gali udało się znaleźć i odzyskać Kakamę Nuva, po czym użyła jej mocy by uciec zwierzęciu. Rezonując swoje molekuły, przeszła przez skałę tunelu i wróciła do Zatoki Naho. Gdy Gali zapytała się Turagi Nokamy o wyrycia w tunelu, Nokama nie odpowiedziała. Gali, Tahu i Kopaka udali się później do Miejsca Cienia by odzyskać kilka Kanohi Nuva. Gali wzięła ich ze sobą, by uspokoić ich spór podczas poszukiwań masek. W trakcie szukania napotkali Teridaxa i Rahi Nui. Gali wraz ze swoimi braćmi użyła Kakamy i Pakari Nuva by pokonać bestię. Z pomocą Turagi Vakamy, który przyprowadził Lewę, Onuę i Pohatu, udało im się uwięzić Rahi, z którym wcześniej zmierzył się Turaga. Podczas walki z Bohrok-Kal, Gali, Lewa i Kopaka uformowali Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, lecz został on pokonany przez Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Gdy Bohrok-Kal znalazły grotę Bahrag, Toa Nuva podążyli za nimi. Tam dostrzegli zautomatyzowane Exo-Toa, walczące z Bohrok-Kal. Elitarne Bohroki pokonały jednak roboty i były już o krok od umieszczenia symboli Nuva we wnękach by uwolnić Bahrag, lecz Tahu przyzwał moc Maski Czasu. Choć niewiele zaszkodziło to Kal, dało to czas Gali by obmyślić plan. Toa Nuva odkryli, że byli połączeni z symbolami Nuva, po czym przenieśli resztki swych mocy poprzez symbole do Kal. Nakarmili Kal czystą moc, przez co ich własne przeładowały się i zniszczyły własnych użytkowników. Bahrag nie zostały uwolnione, a Toa Nuva odzyskali swe moce i udali się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Jakiś czas później Takua i Jaller odkryli Maskę Światła. Gali, przebywająca akurat w Ta-Koro z powodu wielkiego turnieju Kolhii, była świadkiem ujawnienia maski. Po przetłumaczeniu Kanohi, Toa Nuva Wody udała się do Kini-Nui by pomedytować. Tam dostrzegła siódmą Gwiazdę Opiekuńczą, zapowiadającą przybycie Toa Światła. Podczas jej medytacji, Rahkshi przebiły się przez Suva Kaita i zaatakowały Gali. Uciekając od nich, zanurkowała w najbliższy strumień, sprawiając, że stracili ją z oczu i odpuścili. Widząc, że kierują się do Ta-Koro, szybko przepłynęła strumień i dotarła tam pierwsza, nakazując Gwardii Ta-Koro podniesienie alarmu. Rozkazała też Hahli by ewakuowała wioskę, co też zrobiła poprzez otwarcie bramy. Po pomocy w ewakuacji Matoran, Gali dołączyła do Tahu w walce przeciwko trzem Rahkshi, zostali jednak zmuszeni do zaprzestania walki i ucieczki z Ta-Koro. Rahkshi szybko to wykorzystały i zniszczyły wioskę, topiąc ją w lawie. Później gdy ona i Tahu próbowali zatrzymać Rahkshi przed dotarciem do Po-Koro, Gali została prawie pokonana przez Guurahka lecz w ostatniej chwili ocalił ją Lewa. Rahkshi posłały wtem spadające głazy na otoczonych Toa, lecz udało im się wyjść bez szwanku dzięki Hau Nuva Tahu. Gali, Lewa i Tahu wsparli później Kopakę, który został uwięziony przez wszystkie sześć Rahkshi. Toa Nuva połączyli siły w Onu-Koro podczas walki z Rahkshi, lecz Tahu, uderzony mocą Kurahka, zaczął walczyć z Gali, lecz powstrzymał go Kopaka, zamrażając go. Gali, Kopaka i Lewa opuścili wioskę z Tahu, a w bezpiecznym już miejscu Gali użyła swej mocy by wyleczyć Tahu z krążącej w jego ciele trucizny. Po tym, Toa Nuva zmierzyli się z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie byli świadkami śmierci Jallera i transformacji Takuy w Takanuvę. Gali i inni Toa pomogli Takanuvie zbudować Ussanui z fragmentów Rahkshi. Podążając za nim, Toa Nuva oglądali walkę Takanuvy i Teridaxa, jak również stworzenie Takutanuvy. Takutanuva otworzył bramę do Metru Nui, a cała populacja Mata Nui, w tym Toa Nuva, przeszła przez nią. Po tym, Matoranie zaczęli budować łodzie by wrócić na Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva dowiedzieli się o przeszłości Turaga, w której byli Toa Metru. Pożeglowali później na Metru Nui, gdzie zostali przywitani przez Turagę Dume'a i Rahaga. Gali i inni Toa Nuva zmierzyli się z sześcioma Żmijami Zguby, lecz byli w stanie je pokonać używając Kakamy Nuva. Później, Dume odkrył przed Toa Nuva, że Wielki Duch nie tylko spał, lecz również umierał, a jedynym sposobem na ocalenie go było użycie Maski Życia, która znajdowała się na Voya Nui. Voya Nui Gdy pojawili się na wyspie, napotkali Piraka, którzy zaatakowali i pokonali ich. Gali upadła jako pierwsza po zmierzeniu się z Hakannem, który użył swego Wzroku Cieplnego i uderzeń mentalnych by ją pokonać. Piraka zabrali Gali jej maski i bronie i zaciągnęli wraz z resztą na Górę Valmai, gdzie chcieli zrzucić Toa Nuva. Jednakże, zanim to się stało, wulkan wybuch, zmuszając Piraka do ucieczki i pozostawienia Toa. Toa uwolnili się i udali się w dół wulkanu gdzie napotkali członków Ruchu Oporu Voya Nui, którzy myśleli, że są to następni Piraka. Podczas walki Gali została uderzona bronią Dalu i oszalała z powodu ogromnego wzmocnienia jej wzroku, lecz ostatecznie przybył Axonn i uleczył ją. Toa Nuva pogodzili się z ruchem oporu i zaatakowali Twierdzę Piraka, gdzie jednak zostali pokonani przez Brutakę. Toa zostali zamknięci w komnacie, która pozbawiała ich mocy żywiołu. Zostali jednakże później ocaleni przez ruch oporu, po czym spotkali się z Toa Inika. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Toa Nuva zgodzili się pozostawić Voya Nui w rękach Inika i powrócić na Metru Nui by wypełnić swój obowiązek i przygotować na swoje przeznaczenie - przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania do przebudzenia Mata Nui Karda Nui Rządy Teridaxa Spherus Magna Cechy i umiejętności Gali ucieleśnia ocean, który nazywa swym domem, będąc personifikacją najmroczniejszych głębin, lecz zarazem ciepłych i troskliwych. Jest łagodna i miła, czasami będąc jedyną, która powstrzymuje swą drużynę Toa od rozdzielenia się i wzajemnej walki. Mimo prób bycia rozjemcą swoich braci, Gali często irytuje podejście jej pobratymców, jak również ich walki, przez co zdarzało jej się uderzać samą siebie by stłumić wzajemną przemoc. Jest niesamowicie mądra i pojmuje istotę Trzech Praw i ich odbicie na jej drużynie. Jako Toa Wody, Gali może kontrolować fale, tworzyć powodzie z najmniejszej wilgoci, przyzywać i pozbywać się tsunami oraz ulew, a także połączyć moce z Lewą by wytworzyć potężną burzę. Po zostaniu Toa Nuva, jej moce żywiołu zostały znacznie zwiększone, pozwalając jej ustawiać czasowe strumienie wody, zyskała także możliwość użycia Kanohi Nuva. Gali wiedziała, że z większą mocą przychodzi większa odpowiedzialność, czego próbowała nauczyć swych braci. Była w wielkiej zgodzie ze swym żywiołem i mogła wyczuć każdą zmianę w każdej rzece, każdym potoku, czy oceanie, częściej jednak wyczuwając zakłócenia, aniżeli zwiastun kłopotów. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Mata, Gali nosiła Kaukau, Maskę Oddychania pod Wodą, która pozwalała jej, jak sam tytuł mówi, oddychać pod wodą. Jej bronią Toa była para Haków, które pozwalały jej utrzymać się na śliskich powierzchniach. Zebrała też pozostałe wielkie maski Kanohi i zamieniła je wraz ze swoją na Złotą Kanohi, zanim zmierzyła się z Teridaxem. Gdy Gali zmieniła się w Toa Nuva, jej haki przyjęły formę bliźniaczych Wodnych Toporów, których używała często jako płetwy by pływać szybciej. Uzyskała również Kaukau Nuva, Kanohi Nuva Oddychania pod Wodą. Jednakże, straciła swoją Złotą Kanohi, i co za tym idzie, wszystkie moce Wielkich Masek. Zmuszona była zebrać pięć odpowiadających Kanohi Nuva by odzyskać te moce, a obecnie zebrane przez nią maski znajdują się w jej kaplicy Suva na Metru Nui. W Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, która była w stanie przystosować się do wszelkiego środowiska, Gali nosiła Miotacz Duchów Nynrah wyposażony w celownik laserowy. Przez te braki w wyposażeniu używała w walce swojego żywiołu częściej niż inni Toa na Karda Nui. Nosiła także adaptacyjną Kaukau, która mogła zmienić kształt wraz z resztą zbroi. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie Gali została wydana po raz pierwszy w 2001 roku jako jeden ze średnich zestawów Toa Mata. Zawierała 35 elementów. Poprzez kręcenie mechanizmem na jej plecach można było poruszać obiema rękoma modelu. Części Gali można było połączyć z elementami zestawów Lewy i Kopaki Mata by stworzyć model Toa Kaita Wairuhy, do którego instrukcje zostały podzielone na 3 części, po jednej na każdy osobny zestaw. Gali można było też połączyć z Pohatu by stworzyć Krowę Mata Nui. W 2002 roku, wydana została Gali Nuva jako średni zestaw. Zawierała 44 elementy. Elementy Gali Nuva mogły zostać połączone z elementami Lewy Nuva i Kopaki Nuva by stworzyć Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha Nuva, do którego instrukcje podzielone zostały na 3 części, każda na jeden z zestawów, jak miało to miejsce z zestawami Toa Mata. W celach promocji filmu, BIONICLE: Maska Światła, Gali pojawiła się jako jedna z zabawek w brytyjskiej sieci fast food Burger King w 2003 roku. Zabawka ukazywała Gali Nuva w formie filmowej i nie była kompatybilna z częściami Lego. Gali została wydana raz jeszcze latem 2008 roku w formie Mistika. Zestaw ten zawiera 60 elementów. Figurka nosi Miotacz Duchów Nynrah z celownikiem laserowym. Zestaw zawiera również punkt połączenia z małym zestawem Matoranina 2008 roku. Mimo, iż nie miało to żadnego odzwierciedlenia w fabule, na materiałach promocyjnych ukazywano ją wraz z Tanmą. Części Gali Mistika mogły zostać połączone z elementami Tahu i Onua Mistika by stworzyć członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumę. Gali w swej formie Mistika była częścią promocji BIONICLE w "Happy Meal" McDonald's w późnej fazie 2008 roku. Zabawka była małą figurką akcji, niekompatybilną z częściami Lego. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Gali to jedyna z Toa, która użyła Nova Blast w fabule. Po jego wykonaniu, kraina Karzahni została zniszczona. *Głos Gali w Masce Światła oryginalnie podkładała Kathleen Barr. W polskiej wersji językowej była to Elżbieta Kijowska. *Początkowo Gali miała nosić imię Hook (Hak). Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria:Gali Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Toa Mata Kategoria:Toa Nuva